choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LunaHydreigon/Choro-Q Wolves Lore -RELEASED-
The Seven Prophets and the Lore There lived seven ordinary Choro-Qs in a world before the civilization of racing ever occurred. These seven Choro-Qs caused the curse that was brought to the world by the Wolf-goddess Okami (オオカミ). Okami was angered by these mechanical beings taking over the life that flourish around them, the waters were becoming polluted, the skies duller, the ground, barer, she wanted to teach them a lesson. Thus became the Curse of the Wolves causing many Choro-Q to be reformed as Wolves. Many starved and fought for the death to find the precious food and clean water. Oil became poisonous to them. They feared for the worse, that they shall never be who they truly are ever again. The Choro-Q Wolves pleaded to the goddess for forgiveness and to help set things right. Hesitant the wolf-goddess agreed to give them transformation powers. With that, came the seven wolves who began the curse. Those seven were to never been seen again as they were taken away from the world they once knew. And that, came the seven prophets to keep the world in order... The Types of Prophets Prophets are Choro-Q Wolves who have an ultimate form but in the end they may be harmful or helpful to the thriving Choro-Q biosphere. *'Arctic Wolf' - Pure Prophet - Pure Prophets are usually the first prophet to become a prophet once the cycle is over. They cannot be killed rather, they dematerialize if 'killed'. Pure Prophets always guide Choro-Qs to their destiny rather it being good or bad as they usually do not care what happens. Their powers let them the ability to fly and teleport, though his is energy consuming so they can only do so for short distances, this requires long recharges. Finally, they are killed by their own prophecy when it ends, though they will usually not be there to watch it happen. It takes a long time for their prophecy to begin. **Abilities: Short-Distance Teleportation, Usage of Magic, Masters of weaponry, Flight **Life Span: Immortal **Prophecy: TBA *'Elk' - Corrupted Prophet - Corrupted Prophets are prophets that knows the upcoming future before them. They are rash and full of corruption, but they may also time warp to certain periods to alter time itself, though it is illegal to kill and lie, it is only used to warn others aside from themselves. They are killed when the prophecy ends as they are part of the prophecy they foretell. Corrupted Prophets are usually unusual futuristic Choro-Qs but they must have a wing piece as their prophecy is written in German on it that only other prophets can see. **Abilities: Time-Travel, Controlling and Awakening of Demons **Life Span: Mortal **Prophecy: TBA *'Griffin Vulture' - Undead Prophet - Undead Prophets are reborn from dying again, they had an unfair life in which was misunderstood so they are given one more chance to live again. Their lifespan are short and rarely live after their prophecy comes to the end of the road. They are sometimes mistaken as a Corrupted Prophet due to their aurora that can only be detected by other Prophets, usually disturbing them deeply. **Abilties: Controlling of the Undead, Heat Sensors, Almost Undetectable **Life Span: Mortal **Prophecy: TBA *'Lion' - Nature Prophet - Nature Prophets are ones who love the fantastic world around them, they tend to continue traveling in their ultimate form or in their wolf form. They are often very wise to others and guide them to their destiny like the Pure Prophet and the two are rarely found with one another. If nature is harmed, they will be there to stop it. Nature Prophets are two of the only prophets without a prophecy. **Abilities: Talking to Animals, Usage of Magic, Knowledge **Life Span: Mortal **Prophecy: None *'Chinese Dragon' - Legendary Prophet '- Legendary Prophets are usually unusual racers but they can read the wings of Prophets though their purpose of why they are here are unknown. They are the one of the only prophets who have no prophecy as they are chosen at random. **Abilities: Agile, Strong, Muti-Language **Life Span: Mortal **Prophecy: None *'Unknown - ??? - These prophets are extremely hard and rare to find, no one knows how they came to be at this point... **Abilities: Ninja **Life span: Unknown **Prophecy: Unknown *'Phoenix' - Final Prophet - Final Prophets are mythical beings that can be summoned if all six prophets of the current century call it's name to save the world that they cannot alone change. **Abilities: Endless... **Life Span: Immortal **Prophecy: TBA Transformations *'Wolf to Choro-Q' :: All wolves carry a key item that is vital to them that is their personality. Whether it be a keychain, necklace, shell, or whatever object that is small. With a meaningful touch using their paw, they can transform back into a Choro-Q. This object will disappear after that and reappear when returned to Wolf-form. *'Choro-Q to Wolf' :: Automatic transformation by a push of a button. Types of Choro-Q Wolves Species *'Choro-Qs' :: 'Choro-Q Wolves are normal sized wolves who have a variety of looks, shapes and sizes. They are very commonly found all around the Choro-Q World. ::: Q-Trucks ::::: Q-Truck Wolves were in pre-modern days were used as slaves. They are not as common as minivans, sport cars, etc in the modern day. Q-Truck Wolves are very strong and bulky and are great for deliveries and heavy lifting. ::: Q-Formulas and Q-Sports ::::: Q-Sports Wolves are very swift wolves with usually lengthy tails. They end up to be very fluffy and cuddly but are very slim. Q-Sports are very common among the variety of wolves, nearly 50% of all the wolves are Q-Sports. ::: Q-Chibis ::::: Q-Chibis Wolves are extremely rare and hard to encounter. They are about a fourth smaller than an average Choro-Q and are often considered as "Foxes" despite most of them having folded ears but otherwise they can have the same variety of looks as a Choro-Q. *'Ancient Q-Tanks' :: Ancient Q-Tanks Wolves are abnormally very large vicious muscular wolves with large ears and thick puffy fur. They wear very thick plated armor which contains their utility including their turrets. They are exinct creatures, but there are still few unknown sitings around the world. Their extinction were caused by the Choro-Qs. ::: (Modern Day) Q-Tanks ::::: Q-Tanks Wolves are smaller version of the ancient Q-Tanks. They have thinner armor and their weaponry is weaker, this is due to less wars and battles that take place. Q-Tank Wolves are very uncommon as they work in military camps and as castle guards and not in the city most often. *'Q-Planes' :: There is not much known about Q-Plane Wolves... *'Q-Boats and Q-Ships' :: There is not much known about Q-Boat Wolves and Q-Ship Wolves... *'Q-Trains' :: There is not much known about Q-Train Wolves... Extra:Cross-Breeding *Cross-Breeding will cause deformations along with diseases. Not many Choro-Q Wolves live as they have a high chance of death. This cross-breeding disease causes them to be poisoned to almost everything editable. Choro-Q Wolves Drunk Dusk.png 6324324234.png 342342345.png 234234234234.png 2342342343.png 242342342.png 214134324234.png 42323424.png 35345345.png 34234234.png 24234234.png 7777777.png 3423234.png 3234234.png 2342424.png 77777.png 42342.png 1111.png Credits *'''''Torrey G. (School Friend) - Helped me design a way for transformation and it's lore. C: Still Work in Progress Feel free to suggest ideas though they are most likely to not be used, this is still work in progress. Category:Blog posts